


Without

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you aren't the light in your heart's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without

Hide knew Tsukiyama’s feelings towards Kaneki. Often times it made him jealous. He wouldn’t be be rude to him, necessarily - it wasn’t in his personality to be like that - but he couldn’t help the cruel jabs that spilled out of his mouth. The other alpha would flush and stutter most of the time. Hide didn’t feel guilty.

It was only when Tsukiyama stared at him like he’d been shot, unable to react or comment, that Hide regretted saying anything.

Kaneki was seemingly oblivious to Tsukiyama’s feelings. He had grown fond of his friend, despite their rocky beginnings. Shuu had been glad of their eventual friendship, he had no one else in the whole world who treated him like a normal person. Quietly, in the secret of his own heart, Shuu had hoped that one day Kaneki would be his omega.

Then Hide flooded the scene and the omega’s shadowed heart was lit up once again. 

Of course, like it always is, Tsukiyama still hoped that one day his strongest desire would be fulfilled. It was hopeless and he knew it. These things are never as simple as that though.

Still, he never thought that this could happen.

Kaneki and Hide stood in front of him, the alpha had one arm slung loosely around the other’s waist. Kaneki _glowed_. A gentle smile and big soft eyes gazed up at him.

“You’re... pregnant?” Tsukiyama managed to choke out.

Hide replied instead, eyes hooded and a lazy smile playing on his lips, “Yes. Ken is _pregnant_. We’re very happy.”

He leaned over Kaneki and didn’t move even when his mate flicked him.

“Hide, I’m sure that Tsukiyama-san knows that without you stating the obvious,” he scolded mildly. “He is our friend, after all.”

Tsukiyama could feel himself breaking. How he was this collected, he didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. Right now it was saving him and he prayed to any and all gods that they didn’t notice how out of character this was.

There was no hope for him now.

And Hide was so _smug_  it disgusted him. Kaneki deserved someone who wouldn’t lay their claim so overtly. Who didn’t parade their bonding like some sort of badge. Who didn’t snark and snipe just because he happened to also like that omega, who --

He had to stop. Hide was acting on instinct. It wasn’t that bad, really, he was just so sad and jealous that it clouded his judgement. WIthout a doubt, Hide loved Kaneki.

Oh. There was only one thing for him to do.

Tsukiyama embraced Kaneki, feeling Hide stiffen as he pushed him away. 

“Congratulations, Kaneki-kun,” he said. “Your baby is lucky to have you and Hide-san as their mama and papa.”

Despite how much his heart was breaking, he meant it with his whole self.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i broke my otp up to write this and i rly like this


End file.
